


Together

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair celebrate their anniversary.  Number 12 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Part 14 of the Wet Dream Series 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect, Next?, Questions, Courage, Out, Away and Forever 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Together

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


Blair looks like he is going to burst into tears. Jim has a better idea. He leans forward and kisses Blair lightly on the lips. He then gets up and goes back into the bathroom to retrieve the handy shaving kit. He comes back to the bed and places a tube of K-Y into Blair's hand. 

"Show me." Jim leans in and kisses Blair again, more forcefully, parting Blair's lips, thrusting his tongue into Blair's mouth, finding Blair's tongue, stroking it slowly. He leans back again breaking the kiss, even though Blair has begun to respond with tongue movement of his own. "Make me yours, Blair," Jim pleads with a low growl. "Make it last forever." 

Blair's eyes have cleared. They now are bright with another emotion. He leans over and slides the tube of K-Y under the corner of the nearest pillow. Then he pulls Jim onto the bed, pushing him down, covering Jim's body with his own, sliding between Jim's thighs, grinding their erections together forcefully, once, twice, three times, before pulling over to lay beside Jim. 

"Hmmmm," Blair muses to himself. "Fast or slow . . ." He reaches out to play with one of Jim's nipples. 

"You're not asking, are you?" Jim is getting harder just thinking about Blair taking him hard and fast. 

"No, just thinking out loud," Blair says with a straight face. 

"And teasing the hell out of me," Jim growls. 

"That too," Blair finally grins. 

Jim grabs Blair's hand and moves it to his mouth. One by one he sucks on Blair's fingers, nibbling on the tip, licking down to the base and then back up, slowly, very slowly taking each one as far into his mouth as it can reach. 

Blair swears to himself that he can feel every movement of that tongue, not only on his fingers, but on his penis as well. 

"Jim . . ." Blair moans. "Touch me . . ." 

"No way, Chief," Jim releases Blair's hand and shakes his head. "I've been spoiling you way too much lately. This is your show, so do it to me. Make me plead and then make me come, lover. Show me how it's done. I'm all yours. Take me." 

Jim's whispered words get softer and softer, until he's fairly growling into Blair's ear, nuzzling into the long silky hair, rubbing his hands over Blair's body. He teases Blair's nipples with tugs and pinches, he pulls on Blair's chest hair. Suddenly impatient because Blair is just soaking up the attention and not doing anything, he reaches down and grabs Blair's penis and pulls on it roughly. 

"Ahhh!" Blair grabs Jim's hand. 

"Come on, Chief. I'm waiting!" 

"You . . ." Blair is still trying to pry Jim's ever-tightening fingers from where they are squeezing painfully around his aching erection. "Let *go*, Jim!'' 

Jim lets go as suddenly as he initially grabbed. He lays back flat on the bed with a smug grin on his face. 

Blair sees that grin and a look comes into his eyes that makes Jim's belly quiver. Jim knows now he's going to get what he wants. Hard and fast. 

But Jim is wrong. Blair knows Jim wants it hard and fast. He can tell his lover is as impatient as hell. So, he's going to do it very very gently, and very very slowly. Blair is going to turn his impatient tiger into a purring kitten. He knows how. 

Blair crawls over top of Jim. He stops when Jim is lying between his hands and his knees. He looms over Jim and lowers his face to begin licking Jim's face. Slowly, methodically, he starts with Jim's eyebrows, smoothing over them with a wet tongue, then licking Jim's temples, right back into his hairline. 

"Blair . . ." 

"Shhhh . . ." 

Blair licks across Jim's cheekbones, first the left, then the right. He sucks very very gently on the tip of Jim's nose, just enough to tickle, so that Jim wrinkles his nose and twitches it. Blair grins. He plants a kiss on Jim's chin and when Jim tries to catch his lips, Blair pulls back. 

"Don't move," he admonishes Jim. 

"Blair . . ." Jim complains. 

"You said this was my show," Blair reminds him. 

"And you are taking me at my word. You're going to drive me insane with want, aren't you?" 

"Uh huh," Blair agrees and goes back to licking Jim's face, working his way along Jim's jaw to his ears, where he stops to nibble very gently with his lips. Jim tries to take Blair's head into his hands to bring their lips together, but Blair pulls back again. He grabs Jim's hands. Twining their fingers together, he presses Jim's palms into the mattress and holds them there with the weight of his upper body. 

"Ah, ah, ah . . . Don't do that. You want me to stop altogether? Hmmm?" 

"No . . ." 

"Then let me do it my way, Jim. It's my turn. I get to choose. Isn't that what you said?" 

"Yeah," Jim grumbles. 

"You going to be good?" Blair teases. 

"Do I have any choice?" Jim grumbles some more. 

"Jim . . ." 

"I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want. Can I just have *one* kiss before you start the real torture?" 

Blair grins. "Yeah. I guess you can have one kiss." Blair leans down and lets his lips find Jim's. Their mouths fuse. There is no other word for it. Their lips seal, their tongues slide together. Thrust. Suck. Thrust. Suck. Jim moans and flexes his fingers in Blair's grasp. Blair's head swims and his body sways above Jim. Then he pulls back. 

"Blair . . ." Jim moans again. 

"Later . . ." 

Blair takes a deep breath and then resumes his licking: behind one ear, along the underside of Jim's jaw, nudging the chin up with his nose he licks from the point of the underside of Jim's chin down, slowly, to the base of his throat, where he swirls his tongue in the hollow there. He moves up to the other ear and repeats the trip from the other side. 

He uses his tongue to brush along the top of Jim's shoulders, just lightly, teasingly. He traces the curves of Jim's chest muscles with his whole open mouth and then licks each nipple, once. 

"More . . ." Jim moans. 

"Later . . ." 

Blair uses their entwined fingers to move Jim's arms up over his head. He leans down now and nuzzles his nose into Jim's armpit, then licks over and over, thoroughly wetting down the hair, still damp from Jim's shower. 

"Blair? What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" 

"It looks like you're licking my armpits." 

"Sure does seem like it." 

"Why?" 

"Cause I want to, that's why?" 

"I suppose you're going to lick my ass as well?" 

"Probably. When I get there." 

"You've never done that before, Blair." 

"Yeah, I know. I've been saving it for a special occasion." 

"I thought maybe you didn't ever want to. I mean, it's not exactly . . ." 

"You embarrassed about it, Jim?" 

"Well . . ." 

"You are, aren't you? You zoned out on the taste of my ass the first time we had intercourse, and now you're telling me you're too embarrassed to let me do it to you?" 

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all!" 

"No?" 

"I just . . . Well . . . You don't have to do it just because I like to do it, you know." 

"I want to, Jim." 

"Really." 

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" 

"Well . . . yeah, I guess so." 

"But first the armpits." 

"Blair, making love to someone's armpits is a little unusual, don't you think?" 

"Not any more than licking their ass, Jim." 

"I see your point." 

"Do you need another kiss, Jim." 

"Yeah, I think I do. I'm feeling a little weird." 

"That's okay, Jim. You'll feel a whole lot better the lower I go." 

"Blair . . ." 

"Shhhh . . ." 

Blair leans up and kisses Jim. It's a brief kiss, but open-mouthed, tongue-thrusting. Blair opens his mouth wide and lets Jim in as deep as he wants, for a moment. Then he pulls back and heads for Jim's other armpit. 

From there Blair moves back to Jim's nipples, giving them the attention they deserve. Then he wets down the hair arrowing down to Jim's belly, licking a route all the way down to Jim's penis. This takes some time. Blair is very thorough. 

He moves along the leg-crease on first one side and then moves over to the other. He skirts Jim's penis completely and instead pushes Jim's legs apart to bathe Jim's entire scrotum with saliva. Slowly. Enjoying every minute of it. Especially Jim's moans and shifting movements. 

Blair starts as high up on the inside of Jim's thigh as his tongue can reach and blazes a path down the inside of one leg. When he reaches the instep of Jim's foot he stops to catch his breath. Then he begins to spread tiny, teasing licks up the arch, down the heel, around the ankle. He tries to give the foot a lick from heel to toe along the bottom of Jim's foot, but Jim pulls it away quickly. 

"Too ticklish?" Blair asks, pausing. 

"Yeah. Let's just skip the bottom of my feet, or you're going to have me in hysterics, Chief." 

"Ah, not quite the reaction I'm looking for." 

"Didn't think so." 

"Okay. How about this?" 

Blair takes Jim's big toe in his mouth and begins to suck on it. Blair closes his eyes and pretends it is Jim's penis. He kisses and licks and swirls his tongue around it, before taking the whole toe into his mouth. 

"Blair . . ." 

"Mmmm?" 

"Are you *ever* going to get to my cock?" 

"Jim, who's in control here?" 

Jim moans. 

Blair continues with the other foot and then moves back up the inside of the other leg. When he reaches Jim's groin he takes pity on his lover and moves to take Jim's erection into his mouth. 

"Oh, God, yes . . ." Jim lifts his hips and Blair lets him thrust into his mouth once, twice, before grabbing Jim's hips and pressing them down so he can concentrate on what he wants to do to Jim's penis. He traces each vein he can feel with the tip of his tongue. 

"Blair . . ." Jim moans. 

Blair nibbles along the edge of the head. 

"Blair! Please!!" 

Blair sucks the head into his mouth and wraps one hand around the base as he lifts and caresses Jim's balls with the other. 

"Oh, Blair!" 

Jim tries to thrust again, but Blair lowers himself and sits on Jim's legs so that he can't. 

Blair sucks, and pumps and kneads, and there isn't anything Jim can do but come. 

"Blair! Oh, shit! Blairrrrrrrr!" 

Blair sucks gently until there isn't anything left to come from Jim's penis. Then he sits back and watches Jim's face, rubbing his hands up and down Jim's trembling thighs. 

Slowly Jim relaxes. He releases his death-grip on the bedsheets. The flush in his face recedes and his breathing eases. He finally opens his eyes and looks at Blair. 

"I love you, Jim." 

"Oh, Blair . . . Come up here. I want to hold you." 

"Nope. I'm not finished with you yet." 

"Oh, God . . ." 

Blair pushes his weight back up onto his knees and urges Jim to turn over onto his stomach. 

"Blair . . ." Jim protests. All he wants is to go to sleep. 

"Come on. You said make it last forever, remember?" 

"I said that?" 

"Yes, you did." 

"And you took me literally?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"Okay, okay. Give a guy a minute. I'm not feeling very motivated at the moment." 

"You will be. You will be." 

Jim shifts onto his stomach and Blair stretches out on top of him, his unsatisfied erection sliding up between Jim's asscheeks. Jim feels the stroke of it like a lick of fire. 

"Oh . . ." Jim sighs. 

"I told you," Blair whispers into the back of Jim's neck where he starts the licking ritual all over again. Slowly Blair wets a path down Jim's back, over his buttocks and down to his heels. Then he starts back up with a few licks on one inner ankle, moving over to the other leg to lick behind the knee, moving back to tease the first leg's inner thigh, and then back to the second leg to work his way up to Jim's balls. 

"Jim, get up on your knees now," Blair urges. "Slowly." 

Jim moves as slowly as he can, not wanting to dislodge that warm wet mouth that is bathing his balls with hot saliva. Once up on his knees he feels Blair part his buttocks with both hands, and then feels the first tentative wet lick on the opening there. 

"Relax, Jim," Blair whispers. 

"Blair, you don't have to do this." 

"I want to, Jim." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's the only place you keep hidden from me. It's the only part of you I've never tasted. Because it makes you tremble. It makes you vulnerable to me. It makes you mine, Jim. I want all of you. You are mine." 

"I am, Blair. I am. Take it. Take me, babe. Anything you want. Anything." 

Blair places tender kisses on Jim's opening, as tender as any he has ever placed on Jim's lips. He teases gently with his tongue, just a flicker of sensation feathering along Jim's nerve endings. 

"Hand me the K-Y, Jim. It's under the pillow," Blair whispers as he lets his lips play with Jim's pubic hair. 

Jim reaches forward and retrieves it, breaking contact with Blair's warm breath. He passes it back and Blair takes it. Then Jim feels slick fingers pressing into him, retreating, pressing in again. He sighs and meets the fingers with his own motion. 

"I love you, Jim," Blair whispers, removing his fingers and replacing them with his lubricated penis. "I love you," he repeats as he pushes into Jim, sliding his hands forward, wrapping them around Jim's waist, pulling Jim back against him. 

"I love you, Blair," Jim murmurs as he pushes back to meet Blair's slow easy thrusts. He feels Blair's hands slide down his belly and grasp his erection in both hands. Then there is just the two of them moving against each other, loving each other, slowly moving along the path of pleasure, finding excitement building slowly and steadily into something hotter and more potent than they can ever remember feeling. It just keeps growing and growing with no end in sight, the pleasure and the need to feel it, express it, share it, overwhelming them both. 

It is slow. It is tortuous. It is the sensuality of skin upon skin, the heady smell of arousal and sweat, the moans of pleasure, cries of delight. 

Then Jim feels it first, that unbearably ecstatic release rushes through him. Blair feels it. Every muscle in Jim's body contracts and Blair feels his own muscles spasm. Releasing, his body throbs inside his lover's and he can't tell any longer whether it's pleasure or pain, only that Jim is there with him. There is no way that they could be any closer. 

The next thing Blair knows, he is lying slumped on the bed behind Jim, still inside Jim's body, both of them somehow coming to rest on the mattress on their sides. Jim puts his hand back and touches Blair's hip. 

"Blair." A fact. 

"Jim." An acknowledgement. 

"I think that was almost forever, Chief." 

"As close as we're ever gonna get, Big Guy." 

Jim chuckles softly. Blair kisses his broad back. 

"Can you reach the top sheet, Chief?" 

"Not without leaving you." 

"Forget it then. Stay where you are." 

"I intend to."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
